The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening is a manga book released in Japan in 1994, created by Ataru Cagiva. This book is an adaptation of the video game, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. There are two parts to this manga: Volumes 1 and 2. The protagonist is Link who sets out to awaken the Wind Fish. Plot The game revolves around Link's quest to awaken the Wind Fish. The book more-or-less follows the same plot as the game; however, there are a few differences in plot from the game. Some of the additional information in the manga is added to explain certain points and give comic relief. One major addition is Felicia who acts as Link's Fairy sidekick during his quest. Much like the game itself, Link travels throughout Koholint Island to obtain the Instruments of the Sirens. In the manga, however, the Owl takes on many of the characteristics that are given to the Wind Fish in-game. As the game reveals that the two entities are connected, if not the same, the manga emits this idea. Marin also plays a bigger role, escalating the romantic chemistry between the two. Characters The manga features many of the same characters as the game, including Link, the Wind Fish, the Owl, Marin and Tarin. The game also expands the plot by adding various characters. Some of these characters include Felicia, Link's Fairy sidekick and Karuna, the master swordsman of Koholint. Chapters # The Dreaming Island #:The story starts with Link sailing through a storm. His boat is hit by lightning and he wakes up in an unknown house. He meets Marin who had found him washed up on the beach. At first, he mistakes her for Princess Zelda, then believes she is an angel. She tells him he is in Koholint Island and gives him his shield back, which causes Link to wonder about the other items he had with him on the boat. He is introduced to Tarin who quickly heads off to the Mysterious Woods to finds mushrooms for dinner. After eating, Link sets out to the beach to find his lost items. While walking through Mabe Village he is attacked by Bow-Wow. After getting attacked by Octoroks and Sea Urchins, he finds his sword. An Owl suddenly appears calling Link the Messenger of Awakening and tells him to go to the Mysterious Woods. As Link leaves the beach, he sees Marin again, who tells him Tarin has not returned from the woods. Link enters the woods and saves Tarin from a Moblin. They find a key on the Moblin and the Owl reappears telling Link to go to Tail Cave. Link asks Tarin to bring him there and Tarin reluctantly obeys. Link makes his way through the dungeon eventually encountering and defeating the boss Tail. # The Island's Peace #:After defeating Tail, a light appears from an open door and Link discovers a Cello. A voice tells Link to head to Goponga Swamp and he appears outside. The Owl reappears telling Link the Cello is one of eight Instruments of the Sirens. He offers help to Link by introducing him to the fairy, Felicia, who possesses the ability to make Link's item appear and reappear at will. They return to Mabe Village where they meet Madam MeowMeow. She informs Link that her Bow-Wow has been stolen by Moblins and asks Link to save it. Link agrees and heads to the Moblin's Hideout. He tells Felicia to wait outside because she would be useless to him in battle. Link defeats the Moblins inside and battles the King Moblin. Link defeats him and releases Bow-Wow, who takes an immediate liking to Link. Using Bow-Wow to eat the Goponga Flowers, they make their way through the Swamp and to the second dungeon, Bottle Grotto. Inside Link finds some Bombs and uses them to defeat a Hinox. He emerges with the Conch Horn, the second Instrument of the Sirens. He returns to Mabe Village and returns Bow-Wow to Madam MeowMeow who gives him an Ocarina as a reward. He returns to Marin and Tarin's house, where he meets Tarin. Link asks where Marin is and Tarin says she went to the beach for a walk. Link goes to visit her there, where she tells him her wish to become a seagull. She starts singing and Link plays along on his Ocarina learning the Ballad of the Wind Fish. Marin informs Link that she wants to visit her friend in Animal Village and Link offers to take her. # A Promise With Marin #:The chapter begins with Link and Felicia wondering through Yarna Desert looking for a dark monster on the Owl's orders. After fighting some monsters and exploring an abandoned house, they find a Lanmola and defeat it together, obtaining the Angler Key. The Owl appears again directing them to Angler's Tunnel. Link returns to Mabe Village taking Marin, who had remained at Animal Village, with him. The next morning, Link asks Marin if she would like to go to his homeland, once peace is restored to the island. Marin agrees and Link sets off to Angler's Tunnel with Felicia. They find Angler's Tunnel beneath a waterfall in Tal Tal Heights. When fighting the Angler Fish inside Angler's Tunnel, Link's sword breaks. Outside, while telling Felicia, a ghost appears asking Link to take him to his house. # Soldier Nakura #:Link agrees to take the Ghost to his house, which is the one he had found in Yarna Desert. As they travel through Ukuku Prairie, they are attacked by a Moblin called Karuna who has heard about Link's deeds and wishes to fight him. Despite having a broken sword Link fights Karuna, but despite his best efforts, he is knocked of a cliff. They continue their journey and eventually reach the Ghost's house in Yarna Desert. The Ghost informs Link that he was once a soldier called Nakura and gives him a new sword. Rather then going to the next dungeon, Link returns to Ukuku Prairie and challenges Karuna again. Using his new sword, Link breaks Karuna's long sword and easily defeats him. Link and Felicia then head off to their next destination, Face Shrine. # The Truth is Revealed #:Inside some Ancient Ruins in the Face Shrine region, Link defeats a Stalfos and obtains a key. As he turns to leave, the defeated Stalfos speaks to him telling him he will be defeated by his doubt. Link takes no notice of this and continues through to the center of Face Shrine where he sees a mural depicting the Wind Fish. After reading the mural, Link discovers that if he awakens the Wind Fish, Koholint Island would disappear. Link leaves Face Shrine and asks Felicia if what the mural says is true. She tells him it is and Link decides to abandon his quest returning to Mabe Village. On the beach, he builds a raft until sunset before returning to Marin and Tarin's house. He tells Marin and Tarin that he is leaving and invites them to return to his homeland with him. Tarin refuses saying he likes the island, but Marin agrees. That night, a resident of Animal Village comes to Mabe Village, telling Marin that monsters have attacked Animal Village. Link overhears and decides to save Animal Village before leaving. # The Messenger of Awakening #:Link confronts the monsters attacking Animal Village and tells them he has given up his quest to waken the Wind Fish. They tell Link that it does not matter to them and Link is forced to use the sacred power of Nakura's Sword. Link defeats the monsters easily and returns to Mabe Village. The next day, Link and Marin try to leave the island on a raft, but no matter how hard Link rows the island always remains the same distance away. Eventually they give up and return. On the shore, Marin tells Link that the reason she wanted to leave was because of a recurring dream she has of being in a foreign place full of smiling people. Marin returns to Mabe Village and the Owl appears to talk to Link. He explains to Link that if the Wind Fish does not wake, then the people of the island will continuously get attacked by monsters for ever. Link decides that even if the island disappears the memories of it will remain with him, giving it existence in some form. He then reunites with Felicia and continues his quest. # Felicia's Burden #:Link continues his journey, easily clearing the sixth dungeon. A group of Moblins witness him leaving and begin to worry he will waken the Wind Fish. They decide to free a giant Hinox called Drona who attacks Link as he approaches Eagle's Tower. During the fight, the Moblins kidnap Felicia taking her to Eagle Tower. Despite being weakened from the fight with Drona, Link manages to reach Eagle's Tower and defeat the Moblins who kidnapped Felicia. He makes it to the top of the tower where he faces the Grim Creeper and Evil Eagle. Despite the Grim Creeper holding Felicia hostage during the match, Link manages to rescue Felicia and defeat the Evil Eagle. The two then make their way to the final dungeon Turtle Rock. # Separation #:On the way to Turtle Rock, Link asks Felicia why she didn't tell him the fate of the island from the beginning. She tells him she was afraid he wouldn't continue his quest knowing Koholint Island would disappear. Link says he was a selfish person trying to get off the island before knowing its fate and that now he is building a new Koholint Island in his heart using his memories. They reach Turtle Rock and Link defeats the guardians outside, including the giant Turtle. Link obtains the Thunder Drum and leaves Turtle Rock just as the Owl appears. The Owl tells him to head to Mt. Tamaranch where the Wind Fish's Egg is, but Link decides to wait until the next day and spends one last night with Marin and Tarin. The next day, Link opens the Wind Fish's Egg by playing the Ballad of the Wind Fish on his Ocarina and the Instruments of the Sirens. # A New Journey #:Link enters the Wind Fish's Egg and finds himself in a room with brick walls. Just as he wonders where the exit is, Nightmare appears, telling Link that it is the god of the Wind Fish's dream and wants the dream to continue. Link fights the Nightmare; at first the battle seems to be even, but Link then claims he was holding back to see Nightmare's fighting style and quickly defeats his foe. Just as Link turns to leave, Nightmare rises again, taking a new form. Link battles several different forms of Nightmare and after a long and difficult battle, destroys its final form. Exhausted from the battle, Link collapses on the ground where he sees a glowing Light. The Wind Fish appears apologizing to Link for the hardships he endured and telling him it was the weakness in its heart that created the monsters on the island. Link takes out his Ocarina and plays the "Song of Awakening". Throughout the island, the villagers hear the song and join in. Link suddenly awakes at sea, without any wounds and without Nakura's Sword. At first, Link wonders if his whole experience was just a dream. He then looks up and sees the Wind Fish flying across the sky. Link decides that whether or not it was a dream, Koholint Island still exists in his heart. Gallery File:Link's Awakening Manga (Japanese) Volume 2.jpg|Cover for the second volume of the manga Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening